1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure for fixing plural panel blocks on an exterior or interior wall of a building.
2. Prior Art Statement
In order to improve the appearance of a building, it is a common practice to apply decoration panel blocks made of, for example, marble or natural stone on a wall of a building. Such decoration panel blocks must be securely fixed to the wall of the building not to fall down from the wall. Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 73430/1988 discloses an example of a joint structure for fixing panel blocks, wherein an L-shaped metal has its vertical leg buried in the side wall of a building and its horizontal leg extending beyond the surface of the wall. A connector member is attached to the horizontal leg of the L-shaped metal and an edge end face of a panel block contacts at least with one side of the horizontal leg. Each panel block has a bore extending vertically from the edge end face, and a connection screw is inserted through a threaded hole provided through the connector member to extend into the bore of the panel block, the connection screw having a head, a threaded portion vicinal to the head and a pin portion provided in front of the threaded portion. The gap between the bore of the panel block and the connection screw is filled with an adhesive so that the connection screw is fixed into the bore of the panel block.
However, when plural panel blocks are piled one after another by the technology taught by the prior art referred to hereinabove, gaps are left between the adjacent panel blocks due to the thickness of the horizontal leg of the L-shaped metal. Such gaps must be sealed by filling mortar or like filler in the gaps, leading to deterioration of the appearance of the finished structure. The prior art technology has another disadvantage that it requires skillful operation.